


Tomboy

by Platinum_Sun_490



Series: Birthdays for the Girls [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Superheroes, birthday surprise, stupid funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Sun_490/pseuds/Platinum_Sun_490
Summary: Silver and Jackie work with Marvin to help Tomboy's party from going up in flames.As usual, it ends badly.





	Tomboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/gifts).

> This is stupid funny, and I need ideas.

"Can someone fill me in on how this happened again?!" Marvin cried as he held onto Jackie, who flew him out of danger. A massive blob of multi-colored cake moved further down Main Street. Many people screamed and shouted as everything that got caught in the creature's path got stuck in sticky pink and yellow frosting. Silver had managed to clip some of it off its main body, but it just slithered back into place.

The day had started off as a simple day where Marvin, Jackie, and Silver would celebrate Tomboy's birthday, but a villain decided it was also a good day to do some bad. Next thing they knew, they were all battling a living cake.

The trio met up on top on the sidelines to talk strategy, but something made them jump in surprise.

Tomboy showed up, levitated in the air with her vines. They had pale blue eyes stretched open in random spots on them and on her face through her mask. Her main pair of eyes were black with swirls of red lines as pupils. She surged some of her vines forward and transformed the eyes into mouths full of fangs. The vines engulfed the blob with one swoop. After the cake couldn't move, the vines began to tighten and twist in unnatural ways. The mountain of cake and vines grew smaller and smaller until all that was left was a couple of blobs of icing around the city.

Tomboy lowered herself to the ground and jumped back when some of her vines wrapped around her with eyes filled with happiness and mouths grinning with glee. A few of the mouths belched from eating so much, and Tomboy chuckled. She walked past the crowds of cheering people and upturned items towards the three friends, who were stunned.

She made her vines disappear and she adjusted her mask with bored looking eyes. "Can we just go out to eat?"

Silver nodded with a laugh as he picked her up and flew towards the nearest restaurant. Jackie picked up Marvin, who blushed like mad, and followed his friend, leaving the authorities to the frosty mess.

**Author's Note:**

> I am running out of ideas.


End file.
